User blog:Asvasv/GAMATOTO Text(?)
GAMATOTO A B A was captured discovered a lost city ate food off the ground got lost in thought was beaten to a pulp built his dream home ran out of breath was permenantly disturbed got over his phobias caught an incurable disease was rejected followed his true passion picked some flowers felt itchy celebrated his birthday was groped got a bag of candy delivered a powerful speech had to use the toilet went golfing with the boss exploded took a new job learned he was adopted was sold life insurance got trampled just couldn't take it had a quiet family dinner grew wings and flew away laughed out loud went all in on a bet made a bad investment cried until he laughed felt shy felt like moving to Canada broke a sacred vow decided to sue took a naughty photo met his biological father impressed his longtime hero nearly died of shame took a new identity was arrested felt some relief inspired an anime series was deported made a police report was reported to the police really messed up was put under house arrest learned the meaning of life went delightfully mad went on a rampage went bankrupt awoke with a start ate the best burger ever did an amazing cartwheel drank too much reached enlightenment mastered the somersault founded a charity got caught poaching resisted arrest remembered his youth developed six-pack abs got challenged to a duel got bit by a mouse felt seriously hungry saw something suspicious wept furiously went on a bender revealed a conspiracy littered trembled in fear realized the horror of war was reborn nodded off for a moment repeated the question saw a spooky ghost missed his mom's cooking became a vegetarian steeled his resolve leaked a scandal fell in love made a real mess danced 'til he dropped felt sweaty published a theory ate nothing but cabbage fought for world peace knew true heartbreak burned his tongue yawned became confused was stalked threw away his old undies pretended to work hard hummed quietly lost consciousness nearly choked to death finally got it together bought too many donuts fed some ducks became a father suspected his best friend geeked out stole a pen got food poisoning was truly miserable worked a part time job decided to take a day off discovered a dark secret attended a conference was playing god sent the wrong text to HER avoided eye contact made a fool of himself brushed his teeth worried about going bald entered a parallel universe realized his destiny was hit on by a stranger predicted the future couldn't sleep played hide and seek borrowed a hotel towel visited his grandma avoided a rainstorm found a strange growth glowed with pride snapped out of it ate a burnt cookie was completely deluded dropped his ice cream shaved his legs got an amazing hug hit a home run smushed a weird bug tore up a love letter broke a world record had his identity stolen stayed up all night escaped captivity walked hand-in-hand regretted his wasted youth treated himself scraped his knee bought a new suit lost his temper felt confident was shipwrecked hoped for the best got a tattoo learned something new watched TV all night thought You Only Live Once double-dipped had a terrible migraine had just about enough lost his house key joined a strange ritual found a pretty blue bird squealed with joy gave it all up for love laughed until he cried read a great book drew a comic thought he might die bought a condo nearly drowned wished he could play piano defeated a supreme evil drank some bad milk felt old for the first time picked his nose bought a toupee got pickpocketed joined a secret society enjoyed some hot soup bought a puppy couldn't find a toilet swore vengeance couldn't find his wallet almost won the election forgot why he was angry smelled something stinky became filled with regret couldn't get rid of hiccups stepped in something gross folded 1000 origami cranes turned his life around trusted his instincts was taken to the hospital was knocked out started a riot took all the blame met his soulmate laughed at the worst time repaid a lifelong debt caught the real criminal tried to look dangerous forgot where he was going B with a Hippoe. when he was taken hostage. in Beverly Hills. in a bug-infested jungle. on a skyscraper's roof! in an ancient tomb. during a double typhoon. at a run-down theme park. at the unemployment office. in the 9th circle of Hell. on the Champs Elysee. at a 24-hour diner. with a mysterious stranger at a family reunion. with a childhood friend. with a wandering hobo. with the Cat God. with an obnoxious neighbor. with his crush from school. on a blind date. on a vision quest. while filling out paperwork. with Teacher Bun-Bun. while in prison. while falling from 30 at a mall food court. while stuck in traffic. during a self-help course. while making a cute face. at a posh nightclub. in an underground vault. while lost in the forest. in the Hospital ICU. with Sexy Legs Cat. thanks to Camelle. with Doge. due to heartbreak. due to heatstroke. with a lewd Kappa. at a Maid Caf. at a friend's wedding. at a death metal show. after meeting Moneko. at the scene of the crime. in a public toilet. on a city bus. in a condemned warehouse. while picking a lock. due to an Illuminati plot. thanks to a pyramid scheme. at a scummy dive bar. at his parents' house. at a Broadway show. at a speed-dating party. during his school reunion. under the cherry blossoms. at his retirement party. after making a 3-point shot. on the first day of school. and realized he's not a Cat. at a Las Vegas casino. at the airport. at a hidden library. at a Milanese caf. during a daring heist. at a Texas rodeo. at the World Cup. at the top of Mt. Fuji. at Bondi Beach. after a failed one-liner. at the Parthenon. while eating a TV dinner. during a hockey game. after joining the army. with his secret admirer. with the kid from next door. thanks to the school bully. while relaxing in the shade. in the Swiss Alps. during a massive earthquake. after winning the Iditarod. during a press conference. at a shareholder's meeting. after an awkward breakup. while enduring intense pain. at a three-star restaurant. while on the verge of death. in the Chamber of Secrets. while still in kindergarten. during a sudden blizzard. after unexpected betrayal! while flying a helicopter. under a cloudless sky. after losing his tour group. at the toy store. while riding a unicycle. at airport security. at a child's birthday party. in the middle of Mumbai. on vacation in Bali. next to his wife's father. in a bamboo grove. at a crowded street bazaar. at a fast-food restaurant. at a discount sushi shop. at a hot-spring resort. in the car. while watching the clock. in Heaven. at the baggage claim. in the desert. in a blinding white void. while firing the Cat Cannon. on the edge of a cliff. during the end credits. at the center of the Earth. at an office birthday party. after checking his email. in the name of science. in the Rat Kingdom. at an abandoned hospital. on an Alaskan fishing boat. with a famous actress. on a sinking ship. in front of his scary boss. after winning "Best Actor". while looking at the stars. with the school principal. at Yankee Stadium. during a penalty kick. at a kebab stand. at the hair salon. during a job interview. with the school nurse. at senior prom. with a car salesman. with a wise old hermit. at the Tree of Legend. during interrogation. at a local flea market. during Carnival. without understanding why. in a gated community. in front of the mirror. in an unmarked black sedan. in the gym sauna. in the women's locker room. in the attic. during a beautiful sunset. at the movie theater. at football team tryouts. in a dirty taxicab. at the Cat Base. with a bicycle thief. while hiding in a dumpster. in the bathtub. at a frozen lake. at the Cyber Academy. in Purgatory. with B-list actor. in the Vajiras' army. in the Enemy Base. with a teacup in one hand. while writing a love letter. at Nyarvard University. in Jizo's Moving Castle. in Mekako's workshop. at CLASSIFIED. at Silicon Valley. at his piano recital. at the doctor's office. on an aircraft carrier. at his ancestor's grave. during yoga class. due to family circumstances. on a packed train in summer. trying to catch a bird. as he watched a sad TV show. during a thrilling chase. after suffering vertigo. after appearing on TV. while interviewing experts. after Mom yelled at him. after joining a boy band. at an Arctic Research Base. while leading a revolution. with a chupacabra. in a moment of desperation. after losing a title fight. after studying all night. while out with Grandpa. after dropping his wallet. while texting and driving. after a romantic proposal. after a round of karaoke. after a deep trauma. at a busy pizza parlor. during his part-time job. during his final exams. at the base of Taipei 101. on a boat to Singapore. on the street in Manila. when Sir Seal attacked! after using all his savings. Category:Blog posts